


Who will fix me now (a hole in my soul)

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, FUCK, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shit, Smut, What Have I Done, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm v sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who will fix me now (a hole in my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v sorry

**5 years old**

A light flashed and lit up the room before quickly disappearing again. Tyler waited for God to clap and it came with a heavy roar. Tears ran down his cheeks and into his lap, he could still see the light-ten-ing even with a blanket over his head. He clenched his eyes shut, and waited for the next strike and clap to come. He felt a poke at his small thigh on the outside of the poorly made blanket fort. Tyler pulled the cover off his head, only so much so his eyes would peek over, and was greeted with a tall boy with pink hair and cat teeth.

"Hey there," the boy said in a hushed voice.

"Hi... who are you?" Tyler asked, his voice muffled through the Starry Nights blanket.

"M'Josh," he said with a relaxed shrug.

"Oh, I'm Tyler."

"I know."

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed, "how?"

"Just do."

Another clap scared Tyler enough to jump. Josh sat on Tyler's bed and wiped the younger's eyes, then wrapped the blanket around Tyler a bit tighter and laid with him.

"You're okay, Ty. Nothing to be scared of when I'm here." Josh smiled. Tyler thought to himself for a bit.

"Are you God?"

Josh laughed, "No, silly. Just a friend."

 

**7 years old**

"Josh, look!" Tyler started hitting the tree with a stick, "Why ya hittin' yerself?!"

Josh laughed, ruffling Tyler's messy hair, "That's not very nice. What'd the tree do to you?"

"Nothin'. Just thought it was funny," he giggled, smiling a missing tooth grin.

They looked around, still walking about, Tyler holding his giant twig-bordering-branch, and Josh's hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Ty?" 

"Hm?" tyler responded, paying more attention to his twig.

"Why don't you go ask if those boys wanna play?" Josh suggested, pointing at two children much like Tyler in the sense of looking bored and amused at the same time.

"I dunno. What if they don' like me?" Tyler asked, kicking a pebble and feeling ank-she-us.

"You'll never know if you don't go and say hi, now would ya?"

Tyler nodded, dropping the twig and slowly walking over to the boys, looking back, and returning his attention to the children. He asked them if they wanted to play, and they agreed.

Hours later, the two boys had to go inside for dinner, Josh suggesting the same.

"So, what are their names?"

"Danny and Joey."

"Ah, and do they like you?"

Tyler nodded his head excitedly, "Mhm! They wanna play again!"

Thunder sounded and Tyler jumped, looking up. Josh squatted in front of Tyler, holding his hands.

"It can't hurt you, remember?" Josh said calmly.

"It can't hurt me," Tyler repeated, taking a deep breath and calming down. Josh smiled and stood up, letting go of Tyler and walking back to his home.

 

**12 years old**

"Hey freak," an older boy laughed with his friends, pushing his shoulder into Tyler's, making him fall. Josh looked at him solemnly, not saying anything. Tyler looked at Josh, the back at the elder boy with mussed brown hair, before pulling the kids backpack hard enough to make him fall.

"If I'm a freak, you're an asshole," Tyler growled, walking away. He looked at a smiling Josh, who nodded and walked off.

 

**14 years old**

"So, like, what do you think happens when you die?" Tyler asked, laying on his bed, talking to Josh while doing homework.

"I dunno. I don't believe in death."

"Why?"

"Because people can't die, Ty."

Tyler looked at his friend, "That's preposterous. Everyone dies."

"Humans and animals and plants no longer live, yes. But not their memories, of ideas, or thoughts, or even their personalities. They simply move on to the next person," Josh shrugged. Tyler thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess."

 

**15 years old**

"Tyler, you're too old for imaginary friends," his mother scolded, scrubbing down a mess on the carpet.

"Mom, he's not imaginary! Things don't just spill on their own!" he groaned.

"I'm tired of this, Tyler. We're getting you to therapy, and that's final."

Tyler groaned and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry for spilling the orange juice," Josh mumbled.

 

**16 years old**

Tyler laid beside Josh, petting his cheek. Josh's hand glazed over Tyler's chest, skimming over his navel before returning up and over his pectorals.

"Mom and Dad still don't think you're real," Tyler mumbled.

"Do you?" Josh questioned, hands cold against Tyler's skin, eyes warm on his gaze.

"Yes."

"Then I exist," josh smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Tyler grinned, kissing him back and running his hand under Josh's jaw, cupping it. He was soon turned on his back and straddled by the other, hands roaming Josh's shirt covered chest and slipping under it, running his hands up and down his chest and back, before Josh sat up, taking the shirt off and resuming the kiss.

"Josh," Tyler breathed.

"Shh," Josh shushed him, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I need you."

"I know," Josh tugged at Tyler's boxers, a plain navy blue because the orange ones his mom had given him had made him uncomfortable and scared (Josh reminded him that the color orange could not kill him, but wasn't convincing enough, so Tyler's Chrysophobia remained).

Josh's kisses roamed downward and in between Tyler's hips. Tyler moaned quietly, hands grabbing at the sheets and eyes looking to the ceiling fan. He bit his finger, holding in both his moans and orgasm as Josh continued to take him in his throat, worryingly deep, Tyler would reckon.

The grip on Tyler's hips, the wet becoming cold on top of heated flesh, the way he accidentally looked down and _Jesus christ Josh was already looking at him_ , watching for any telling signs that he was going to come.

Tyler's head fell back, breath hitching, hands falling to Josh's hair, gripping it harshly, all as he came.

Josh pulled Tyler's boxers back up, kissing up his chest and laying beside him.

"I love you, Josh," Tyler smiled, it not being the first time those four words spilled from his mouth, but it still gave off the same euphoria from when he said it the first time.

"I love you too, Ty," Josh whispered, a smile cascading over his face.

 

**17 years old**

"What the fuck, Josh?!" Tyler yelled, holding his mother in his hands.

"She kept saying I wasn't real, I needed to prove I was!"

"So throwing a glass at her head was okay?!"

"It was an accident!"

His mother sat on the ground, not saying anything, simply looking between Tyler and the place the glass had flown from. Shards of crystallized sand scattered around the ground, cutting the hands and feet of Tyler and his mother.

"Tyler?" his mother called, still staring at the same place.

"Yeah, Mama?"

"He's real," his mother looked stated, looking at her son. tyler nodded, looking back at Josh.

"There, Josh. She said it."

Tyler took care of himself and his mother, Josh nowhere to be seen. He sighed after he put the last bandage on his mother and sending her off to bed. That night, he sat in his bed, waiting for Josh to return.

"Tyler, I-"

"You need to leave," Tyler said, avoiding Josh's eyes.

"Come again?"

"You're not Josh anymore," a tear ran dow his cheek, "The Josh I know, he wasn't mean. he didn't get angry."

"Tyler..."

"There's something you two have in common," Tyler looked up, giving a dead stare in Josh's eyes.

"What's that?"

"16842 Orchid Drive."

Josh shook his head, eyes widened, breathing hitched, legs backing up, "Shut up..."

"June 18th, 2006."

Josh blocked his ears, "Shut up."

"5 found dead."

"Shut up!" Josh's voice got louder.

"Person responsible was newly 18-year-old Joshua Dun in a successful suicide attempt-"

"Shut up!" Josh yelled. The lights turned off, papers flew, a chair fell, Tyler's desk and bed shifted a few inches.

Josh exhaled, tears streaming down his face, "It was an accident," he sobbed, voice cracking.

"You're becoming something you're not, Josh," Tyler whispered.

Josh shook his head, bending down and collecting all of the papers to put back on his desk.

"I- look, Ty, I can fix things, I can make them better, I-I made you better! You're not scared of the dark, storms, bullies-"

"But now I'm scared of you," Tyler sobbed, his own tears spilling onto his cheek.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't want you here anymore. Leave."

"Tyler-"

The lights began flickering, Josh's face a tear soaked mess.

"Leave! You don't belong here, Josh!"

Josh's sobs turned louder, the power in the house all cutting off as Josh screamed, " _It hurts, Tyler!_ Stop saying that!"

"Fucking leave!"

And he was gone. The power returned, the house was quiet, nothing was there besides Tyler and his parents.

 

**18 years old**

_June 18th, 2016_

Sirens exploited the usually quiet neighborhood. People stood outside, close to the house that would soon turn to ash.

Tyler looked at Josh, Josh looked down to a carcass. There he lay, face burnt, hair fried off, clothes burnt to the skin, the smell of burning flesh repulsing itself off of the body.

He didn't know where his mother, nor his father was.

He looked at Josh.

"It was an accident," Tyler whispered calmly.

"But it doesn't hurt anymore," Josh whispered back in the same tone. 


End file.
